deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Quater Finals: ODST vs Captain Rex
Last round the Kig-yar destroyed all furons (6-0) This round its Captain Rex: A clone trooper captain and commader of torrent company. vs ODST: An elite group of UNSC Marines that specialize in special warfare tactics. Who is Deadliest HaloReach - ODST.jpg|ODST Troopers Combat Knife.png|Combat Knife M6CSOCOM.png|M6C MA5C.jpg|MA37 HaloReach - Frag Grenade.png|Frag Grenades capatain rex.jpg|Captain Rex Broes.jpeg|Vibroblade DC17 blaster pistol.jpg|DC-17 Blaster pistol DC-15 blaster rifle.jpg|DC-15 Blaster rifle ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Thermal Detonator My personal edge goes to captain rex. He has more advanced weapons. This will be a 4 vs 4 battle. 'Battle ' Rex and 3 clone troopers and heading towards a UNSC base. Rex has heard that thier is a military orginisation here and is going to prupose an alliance so they can fight the alien menace together. However the UNSC fail to belive the speak of alliance and have sent a group of vertern ODST's, lead by captain jones, to eliminate them. The men in question are hiding amongst the trees of a nearby forest, looking out for the clone troopers. Jones spots the negotiation party and orders his men to fire on his command. He waits untill the clones are just at the start of the forest before ordering his men to open fire. The clone troopers either hit the ground or jump behind a tree for cover but one of them is still riddled with bullets. (3-4) Rex and his men return the fire but the ODST troopers are already hidden amongst the trees again. Rex hears the sound of breathing coming from the tree next to him and fires a single shot from his DC-15, sending a laser through the tree. An ODST trooper falls out from behind the tree, clutching his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He falls onto all fours and rex finishes him off with a round to the face. (3-3) Rex orders his remaining two men to evacuate the forest and gather at the forests edge. The clones agree and once they get to thier leader he orders them to take out all the thermal detonators on them and throw them into the trees. His men obey and a total of 12 thermal detonators are thrown into the forest. Jones and the other 2 ODST troopers try to escape the blast but only jones manages to get out alive. (3-1) Taking out a couple of frag grenades and throws them at the clone troopers who are knocked down by the blast. Taking out his pistol (his MA37 was lost in the blast) he fires four carefully placed shots at the downed clones, hitting them in both thier eyes and killing them instantly. (1-1) Jones then charges at rex who puts down his blaster rifle and unholsters his DC-17 hand blaster. However he can barley get a shot off before the ODST trooper is upon him. Jones slams into the clone captain and knocks him to the floor. Taking out his knife and twirling it around his hand he jumps on the clone trooper and tries to stab him in the neck but rex grabs his wrist and pushes the knife away. He takes out his vibroblade and thrusts it into the ribcage of the ODST trooper, the vibrating blade tearing into the soft organs of the vetren soldier. Jones rolls of rex and holds hi ribcage in utter agony as rex gets to his feet. Rex shakes his head and slams his foot down on jone's neck and twisting his foot around, snapping his neck. (1-0) Rex shakes his head and radios into base. Moments later the UNSC base is bombarded with misslies before collapsing in a massive heap of metal and blood. Rex shakes his head at the carnage and walks away. "It diden't have to come to this" Winner Captain Rex Experts opinion Rex won due to his better training and more advanced weaponry which the ODST could not keep up with. This round ends on sunday the 23rd october and next round is the first round of my semi final. Whoooooooo Category:Blog posts